


Help Me, Please

by Pabosshi



Series: ChanKai and their Innocent Baek [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a precious baby, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanKai are so whipped for Baek, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabosshi/pseuds/Pabosshi
Summary: In which Baekhyun has a wet dream, but like the innocent boy he has always been, he doesn't know what to do to make the pain go away. But his two boyfriends, Chanyeol and Kai, volunteer to help him.





	Help Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on Asianfanfics years ago — if you spot a mistake, please bear with it, I am sorry — but I decided to post it here as well so that more people can read my ff. Please enjoy this one shot and consider it as a simple entertainment, haha! XD

**B** aekhyun was in the bathroom, ready to take a bath. Checking the temperature of the water in the tub, he nodded to himself in satisfaction and stripped himself. As he did so, he could feel two intense stares piercing his back.

Feeling a bit anxious and slightly creeped out, he turned around and saw two tall figures standing in front of him. To his relief, it was only Kai and Chanyeol, his two lovers. He let out the breath he had been holding in and relaxed. "Oh god, you two scared me! I thought I was being watched by a stalker!", Baekhyun said and smiled. He then noticed that the two didn't have any clothes on, letting him have a glorious sight of their well-built body that — which he had to admit — really turned him on.

Kai's tanned skin was attractive and manly, Chanyeol, on the other hand, had smooth bright skin that really contrasted to Kai's.

Chanyeol was taller and his lanky figure represents his clumsy yet cute temperament. Kai was rather the quiet and calm type of guy and his cold and indifferent expressions gave people a cold impression. But Baekhyun learned to know and see different sides of him and he was glad that he could open up his heart to him.

As for Chanyeol, he was cheerful and lively since the beginning. But despite his bubbly character, he was a real gentleman.

The two didn't reply but they were panting heavily, cheeks flushed and their eyes desperate. Baekhyun frowned. "Are you guys alright?", he asked worriedly and stepped forward. Wrong move. The two semes gripped his arms rather harshly and pinned him to the wall. Baekhyun shivered at the sudden coldness on his bare back and looked at his two boyfriends who were hovering over him, with confused and puzzled eyes.

"Chanyeol... Kai? Wh-what are you doing?", Baekhyun asked timidly, legs trembling slightly and heart pounding against his ribcage violently.

Chanyeol and Kai smirked at each other before nodding. Chanyeol attacked his sensitive neck, leaving a small hickey on the pale skin every now and then. Kai started to lick his earlobe and let out warm puffs of air, making the latter shudder once more. Baekhyun couldn't help but to let out a moan and squirmed under their grip.

Chanyeol smirked and pushed his knee against Baekhyun's crotch, arousing him. " _Aaaaahh...._ Chanyeol!! _Nnng..._ ", Baekhyun moaned and shuddered as his knees went weak underneath him, precum already leaking out from the slit of the tip, smearing it over the giant's knee.

Kai then captured his lips and pinched his left nipple, teasing it. Baekhyun let out a deep groan and clutched onto the latter's shoulder.

 _"Ahh... Kai... d-don't... nnngg—"_ Baekhyun wheezed and moaned when the said male inserted a finger in his hole, thrusting it into the tightness in a slow motion.

Feeling overwhelmed by the huge pleasure he was getting, Baekhyun came hard over his lovers' stomach and abdomen, painting the spot with his white semen. 

  
Baekhyun's eyes shot open and he sat up, his breath unsteady and ragged. Looking over at the clock that showed '06:23', he sighed then glanced at his two boyfriends who were sleeping soundly on either side of him. Slowly taking in the uncomfortable feeling in his lower area, he kicked off the blanket and was surprised by the mess underneath it. His sweatpants were wet from his own cum and it made the latter grimace at the disgusting and sticky feeling. A visible tent had formed underneath the fabric and Baekhyun hissed at the painful hardness of his erection. He was perplexed of why he still had a hard-on even though he came.

Feeling ashamed and flustered, he sneaked into the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door before sitting on the cold toilet seat, he stared at the stiffness, not knowing what to do about it. It was the first time that he had dreamt an erotic dream like the one he had just dreamt of. He felt dirty and filthy. It was also his first time that he cummed without being touched. Confused about his own strange behaviour, his tears streamed down his face and he began to sob.

After some minutes of crying, a faint knock was heard, followed by Chanyeol and Kai's worried voices. Baekhyun whimpered and pulled his knees up to his chin, tears still flowing.

"Baekhyun-ah, are you okay? Open the door!", Kai shouted and turned the door knop, trying to open the obstacle that separated them.

"Baby, come out! We can solve the problem together. _Please... Open the door..._ ", this time, it was Chanyeol who spoke up with his baritone voice.

"Go away...", Baekhyun replied weakly, still sobbing. He then raised his head when they went silent. Thinking that they had gone away like he had pleaded, Baekhyun buried his face in his arms again and cried silently.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, shocking the small boy who looked up again. Chanyeol and Kai quickly ran to him, worry written all over their faces.

"Baekhyun!" The said boy stared at them with a surprised face. But the next second he knew, the tears collared down his cheeks again.

The two frowned at the sight of their precious boyfriend crying. The sight hurt more than being stabbed by a knife. To see their lovely and usually vivid smaller boyfriend cry made their heart heavy and it made them feel the pain as well.

"Aigoo... why are you crying?", Chanyeol asked softly and wiped his tears away but another drop of tear fell, damping the shorter boy's cheek again. Baekhyun hiccupped and looked at him with a hurt and lost puppy look on his face. Jongin picked him up carefully and carried him back to their king-sized bed. Putting him down onto the soft blue coloured blankets, Kai kissed the smaller male on the lips in an attempt to calm him down while Chanyeol used his hand to comb Baekhyun's soft hair. The two that sat on either side of him looked at Baekhyun with a sad face, they were upset at themselves for not being able to help the smaller male, who was the most precious person to them.

Baekhyun relaxed a bit but he could still feel his erection throbbing. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered as he closed his legs. The two grew more worried than they already were and looked at each other helplessly, oblivious of the shorter male's condition.

"Baekhyun-ah, are you in pain?", Chanyeol asked concerned when he saw the pained expression on Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun nodded shyly and whimpered again. _"H-help me please..."_ He looked at them with his innocent and teary eyes before slowly pointing at his conspicuous bulge, lips quivering.

The two clueless men's eyes followed his index finger and burst out laughing once they laid their eyes on it. Baekhyun stared at them, startled and confused.

"So _this_ is the reason of why you cried?", Chanyeol managed to ask through laughter, his stomach slowly starting to hurt. Baekhyun nodded and hid his face in Kai's chest in embarrassment.

The two soon calmed down and looked at the embarrassed boy adoringly.

"You are so cute, Baekkie~", the two cooed in unison.

Baekhyun blushed and pouted, denying their statement.

"And... why are your pants wet?", Kai asked, already predicting the reason.

 _"I... I... d-dreamt of something strange, it was very p-p-pervy a-and when I woke up..."_ , Baekhyun couldn't continue as he broke down again and bowed his head.

"It's alright to have a wet dream, everyone in this world does, so don't feel ashamed, Baekkie...", Chanyeol said and kissed his temple. Baekhyun peered up at him, not really believing him. "R-really?", he asked and let out a choked sob.

"Yeah, even Chanyeol and I— _mmphh!_ " Chanyeol quickly shut the tanned male up by clasping his hands over his mouth and lastly sending him a warning and deadly glare. Baekhyun stared at them with puzzled eyes.

"Alright... we will help you and teach you how to take care of _...this._ ", Kai said and smirked, suddenly feeling excited.

Chanyeol eagerly scooted closer to the smaller boy he cherished so much.

Baekhyun looked at them curiously and blinked the tears away, gulping.

Chanyeol pulled his pants down to his knees with a swift tug, together with his grey boxers, revealing his stiff member.

Baekhyun gasped loudly and tried to pull his pants up, but his intention was stopped by Jongin. Chanyeol then took his right hand that was smooth and beautiful - almost more beautiful than a girl's ones — in his bigger and slightly rougher one and guided it to his crotch.

Baekhyun squirmed a bit at first when their hands met the sensitive flesh but Chanyeol gave him a small yet gentle and assuring smile.

Baekhyun's hand was moved up and down by Chanyeol's hands, stroking his penis. Soon, Kai joined them as well and put his hand on top of theirs.

Soon, Baekhyun let out small moans as the pleasure that caused his blood to pool southwards, grew. Kai moved his hand downwards to where his testicles were and gave them a light squeeze. Baekhyun screamed as electrifying sizzle of lust — that was caused by Jongin's action — rushed to where his cock twitched in delight.

"Ch-chanyeol... Kai...", Baekhyun moaned and used his free hand to grab onto Chanyeol's shirt tightly as his frame trembled in the overwhelming yet pleasant sensation. "I... I wanna... p-pee... _ahh!_ " Baekhyun felt something wet smearing over his palm, making the shaft slick and small squelching sounds could be heard that was caused by the friction. " _A-ahh..._ s-stop!! Something is leaking— _nnng—_ out... _uhh!!_ " Baekhyun was now a moaning mess and turned his head to the left, panting hard with flushed cheeks. His mind was clouded and he couldn't think straight anymore. The soft brown eyes were now filled with lust and they made the two dominants hitch their breath and their heartbeats quickened.

Kai and Chanyeol applied a tad more pressure as their hands moved faster and rougher, making the boy moan and groan. The two had to suppress a grunt as the sounds which came out from the latter's mouth, were turning them on. The room was getting warmer and warmer by minutes, arousing the boys more.

Baekhyun felt his balls tighten and threw his head back with a loud drawn out moan as thick ropes of cum spurted out onto their hands with a fizzle.

Baekhyun panted heavily — as if he had just run a marathon — and let his head drop onto Chanyeol's broad shoulder, a pearl of sweat trickling down his forehead and his heart beating incredibly fast, almost breaking through his ribcage.

They removed their hands but Kai decided to tease the smaller male a little bit more by giving him a slow extra stroke along the limp shaft, receiving a whimper — that sounded rather like a small purr — from the exhausted latter. Kai chuckled smugly as Chanyeol hit him on the head.

Chanyeol then went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel in his hand. After cleaning off their hands and Baekhyun's thighs, they helped the tired boy with his pants. The drowsy male felt himself being spooned and let them rock him back and forth soothingly. When the smaller finally fell asleep, the two gave him a quick peck on both his still rosy cheeks and laid him down on the bed, covering his small valuable body with the soft blanket.

The two weren't sleepy so they decided to have breakfast. They climbed down the bed carefully, not wanting to wake Baekhyun up, and set their feet on the stable ground. But once they stood up, they collapsed onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. Chanyeol groaned while Kai cursed under his breath, and sat up, rubbing his back. The two flustered boys looked down and facepalmed once they saw the visible tent that stood proudly in their black sweatpants — almost as if mocking them.

_"Fuck..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am not ashamed — nope. >_>  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this lol.
> 
> ~ Pabo-sshi


End file.
